1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and a method of handling a communication operation with multiple base stations in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE)-advanced (LTE-A) system, as its name implies, is an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), dual connectivity, etc.
A UE may receive/transmit packets (e.g., protocol data units (PDUs)) from/to two eNBs, when the UE is configured to connect to the eNBs according to dual connectivity. One of the eNBs is a master eNB (MeNB) of the UE, and the other is a secondary eNB (SeNB) of the UE according to the dual connectivity. A radio link failure (RLF) may occur, when the UE performs a communication operation with the eNBs. According to the prior art, it is not clear how the UE can continue the communication operation with the eNBs, when the UE detects the RLF related to a radio bearer configured by the SeNB. The UE and even the eNBs cannot operate regularly, if proper operation(s) is not taken in response to the RLF. Thus, handling of the communication operation after the RLF is detected an important problem to be solved.